Scrap Book
by Hay Anime14
Summary: Hey,masih ingat gua?Banyak Yang bilang Lu udah berubah.Tapi gua nggak peduli. Enggak peduli orang2 nge-Judge lu dibelakang,gua tetap dipihak lu. Orang bilang Lu Playboy lah,nge-rokoklah, gua tetep bakal belain lu. Gua percaya,lu cuma salah gaul. Bingung. Jujur gua jijik dengan diri gua sendiri. Enek sama sinetron, tapi gua sendiri malah...#Gua,nge-Stuck di Friend Zone!WARN!R&R PLS!


"Lihat-lihat!"

Sekurumpulan gadis, 8 orang sedang melakukan 'Girls Talk'.

"Yang ini ganteng!"

"Eh, cakepan ini!"

"Ini buat aku ya?"

"Kagak!Buat gue!"

Biasa, masa remaja. Dimana 'wabah' anak labil sedang merajarela. Virus merah jambu menyebar layaknya gulma. Hanya segelintir orang yang mungkin tidak terkena virus ini. Dan dipastikan, ditanyakan ke'normalannya' jika tidak terjangkit virus yang menyerang sebagian besar orang usia labil.

Gak cewek gak cowok, semua sama aja! Walau dipastikan cewek lebih 'Freak'(Gomen readers cewek, bukan bermaksud nyinggung!Author juga cewek kok!) tapi virus 'masa labil' memang tidak bisa dihindari. Cowok sekalem-kalemnya juga pasti bakalan kena!

"Woy,bro. Tu cewek-cewek pada ngapain sih? Ribut amat".

Seorang pemuda memperhatikan dari jauh para gadis yang duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Paling pada Gosipin artis-artis beken. Gak usah peduliin! Kayak Orang disamping Lu aja. Anteng! Iya gak S**?"

"Hn".

"Eh, gimana? Jadi kagak entar kita pstdtbjkk"

Noh, kan. Cowok-cowok juga kena.

Bagi 'Dewasa', masa labil adalah masa dimana anak-anak remaja sedang labil-labilnya dan menentukan jati diri mereka. Wajar dan normal. Tapi sering kelabakan sendiri karena terkadang bisa melewati batas. Maklum, peran 'Dewasa' adalah membimbing dan mengawasi para remaja di masa labil.

Sedangkan bagi Remaja 'Sang Korban Virus Labil' sendiri, menurut mereka adalah masa-masa menarik dimana-menurut-mereka seru untuk melakukan sesuatu yang baru. Gak mau ketinggalan zaman, teknologi, gosip-gosip terbaru dan segala sesuatu yang berbau 'Update'. Lebih spesifikya, kagak mau dibilang 'Kudet'.

Eh,...kok jauh sih dari ide yang Author bayangin? Kenapa malah nyambung ke pembahasan tentang 'masa remaja ababil?*digampar* Ah udah biarin aja. Walau prolognya gaje dan gak nyambung moga-moga aja isi seterusnya nyambung.

"Gi-gigigigi-GILAAAAA"

Salah satu gadis menjerit histeris. Membuat beberapa teman sebayanya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan absurd(?).

"Napa?"

"Nemu Boyben baru lagi?!"

"Iphone baru?!"

"Fashion baru?!"

"Parfum baru?!"

"Cokelat merek baru?!"#lah?

"Bukaannnnn!" Gadis itu menyangkal perkataan teman-temannya. Menggeleng-geleng kepala dengan tangan dikibas-kibaskan. Sejenak terlihat seperti orang lagi nge-Rock cuman sakit perut(?). Tambah absurd aja dah,...

"Terharu aja,"

"Hah?"

Jelas aja teman-temannya nggak ngerti. Wong dia belum lanjut jelasin.

"Ini keren banget! Ceweknya tulus banget! Suka sama sahabatnya sendiri lebih dari beberapa tahun bo!" Dengan girang, gadis itu menunjukan sebuah buku cocer pink yang sedari tadi Ia baca. Teman-temannya menatap buku itu dengan alis tertekuk.

"Novel?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Tak mempedulikan mulut teman-temannya yang sudah membentuk huruf 'O', Alias melongo.

"SERU KAGAK?!"

Sip. Virus Cinta Novel sukses disebarkan oleh gadis itu.

"BANGET!"

Oke. Sekumpulan gadis remaja kuliah semester 1 sukses menarik perhatian orang-orang. Masa SMA udah lewat. Tapi kenapa masih seheboh ini virus labilnya?

"Suka banget sama ceritanya! Kata-katanya, ya ampun~~ 'Terlanjur Cinta banget sama kamu!' sama 'Gua nge-Stuck di Friendzone!' Kyaaa~~", gadis pemilik Novel berjudul 'Fri**d***e' itu kembali menjerit. Dan entah kenapa, tanpa sadar Author promosi nggak langsung*abaikan*.

"Payah kalian".

Mendengar kata-kata yang terkesan datar itu –sukses membuat para gadis itu terdiam.

"Itukan Novel lama. Kok baru pada tau sih?"

Seketika – background ribuan jarum yang dilengkepi backsound JLEB,menusuk _Kokoro_ para gadis yang berteriak heboh. Label _Kudet_, entah kenapa terasa jelas pada diri pada mereka.

"Ya udah sih. Aku tau ini novel lama. Tapi seru! Dan dari kata-kata lo barusan, gua tebak, lu pasti udah pernah baca!"

**SkakMat. **Ketauan tuh.

"Ukh,.."

Ini sih, ngebalikin keadaan!

"Haha. Udah nggak papa. Kita bahas novel ini aja yuk! Mumpung lu udah pernah baca".

Entah apa yang ada di hati gadis itu. Baik banget!. Walau tadi sempet dipojokin tapi masih ada aja baik-baiknya sama orang yang sempat ngemojokin!

"Jadi ceritanya ni cewek blablabla-"

Dan entah kenapa acara 'Girs Talk' itu berubah haluan menjadi acara bedah buku.

"Salut banget sama ceweknya! Memendam rasa selama lebih dari 5 tahun! Untung Happy Ending!" Dan sekumpulan gadis itu kembali menjerit.

"Itu sih, nggak seberapa"

Sama seperti sebelumnya, mendengar kata-kata yang terkesan datar itu –sukses membuat para gadis terdiam. Kesan datarnya beda. Soalnya dikeluarin dari orang yang dari awal acara 'Girls Talk' sampai berakhirnya acara 'Bedah buku' nggak buka suara. Ya, walau sempat ikut teriak sekali tapi nggak heboh. Itupun teriak gara-gara dia nggak sengaja nyoret buku temennya.

"Maksudnya?"

Gadis yang menjadi pelaku utama hanya tersenyum.

"Disitu tokoh utama perempuannya suka sama sahabatnya 5 tahun lebihkan? Kejadian nyata, sahabatku, dia suka sama sahabatnya lebih dari 8 tahun".

Ke-7 temannya sukses melongo lebar mendengar pernyataan sohib mereka yang paling kalem.

"MASA?"

"KEJADIAN NYATA?"

"SERIUS?"

Jelas teman-temannya nggak percaya. 8 tahun lebih? Kok bisa!

"Tu cowok pake 'santet' apa sampai sahabatmu nggak _move on-move on_ selama 8 tahun lebih?"

Yang ditanyakan hanya tersenyum.

"Mandi kembang kali ya?"

"Nggak mungkin! Mandi kembang mana cukup! Mungkin tu cowok berendam di sungai 7 hari 7 malam atau pake boneka Voodo!"

"Kenapa sahabatmu nggak ngungkapin cintanya aja ke si _doi_? Jangan-jangan, orangnya kalem _plus_ pendiem kayak kamu ya? _Nee_, Hina-chan?"

Yang ditanyakan kembali tersenyum diiringi dengan kikikan kecil.

"Nggak. Orangnya nggak pendiam. Malah periang,cerewet, pokoknya aktif kayak di cerita itu!"

Gadis yang dipanggi Hina-chan menjelaskan dengan nada yang terdengar bercanda namun serius.

Teman-temannya tau. Teman mereka yang dipanggil Hina-chan ini paling jarang berbohong. Jadi, dengan merapatkan diri satu sama lain sekaligus menghimpit gadis mungil itu, tak lupa memasang mata yang memancar efek _bling-bling_, kompak mereka mengatakan,

"CERITAKAN, HINATA-CHAN!"

"Mengapa sahabatmu bisa suka?"

"Kenangan yang pernah dilalui?"

"Nama cowok yang disukai?"

"Alasan kenapa nggak _move on-move on_?"

"Dan,..."

"Happy end, or Sad end?"

Sekali lagi, gadis itu kembali terkikik. Menatap teman-temannya yang menunjukkan 'Puppy eye's no Jutsu' dengan tangan terkepal di dada. Hinata hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Dan entah kenapa acara mereka kembali beralih dari 'Bedah Buku' menjadi 'Story Telling'.

Memandang langit biru berhias awan dengan angin sejuk yang berhembus pelan, Hinata tersenyum manis.

.

.

'_Tak apakan aku menceritakannya pada mereka. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan. Nee, Sakura-chan?'_

_._

_._

_._

**- Scrap Book -**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya. Saya cuman minjem karakternya doang**

**Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata temanku.**

**Warning: OOC, abal, gaje, basi, ancur, sedikit bahasa gaul, gak sesuai EYD, typo dan semua hal yang enggak jauh-jauh dari kata !**

**~~Happy Reading Minna-san~~**

**.**

**.**

_Suara khas anak kecil menggema di udara._

"_Hey, rencana kita bagaimana?" _

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Kau lupa?!Kita'kan mau ngumpulin benda-benda berkilau sama yang lain!Nanti dikumpulkan dan dikubur bareng-bareng!"_

"_Ah, itu. Enggak tau deh"_

"_Ih!Kamu udah janji ya!Kaa-san bilang kita enggak boleh ngelanggar janji tauk!"_

"_Enggak tau ya. Hup!Hey, kejar aku kalo ingin Pita rambutmu kembali,Sara-chan!"_

"_Ah—Kaze-kun, kembalikan!"_

**.**

**.**

"Dengar ya, sekali aja lo ngancurin ni rencana yang udah disusun dari jauh-jauh hari, gua pastiin—bukan hanya 'dia', tapi lo juga gak bakal bisa nikmatin 'Matahari' besok pagi"

"Ehm, etto- tapi'kan—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Ini tu hukumnya kudu woy! Wajib, sunnah mu'akad(?)!"

"Bu-bukan gitu! Harusnya 'kan—"

"Ya kita memang 'harus' lah! Secara kita yang harus ngelabrak! Itu udah parah. Serius dah, wong 'pertanyaan' kita ajuin itu dikemanain coba? Masa dianggap angin lalu. Itu hal penting. Harusnya ditempel di otak dong! Lama-lama bukan lo ama dia juga yang nggak bisa 'nikmatin', entar gua juga!"

"Iya sih, tapi—"

"Eh, denger ya. Kita yang capek woy. Seenaknya aja dia bilang kayak gitu ke kita. Rese!Aleman! 'kan kita yang udah _stalk_ 'itu'dari awal ampe akhir. Eh, dia malah asal _nyelonong_ nyabet gitu aja. Kebangetan.

Kita yang _ngincar _dari dulu. Kita yang berusaha nyari-nyari info kemana-mana. Kapan hari _jadi_nya, _enaknya_ dikasih apa, alamatnya dimana, _style_nya kayak gimana, ukuran _baju_nya, cocok dikasih pernak-pernik apa, _wangi_nya kayak gimana. Dia tiba-tiba dateng enggak diundang asal rebut informasi kita. Intinya enggak mau ikut nyari. Eh, dia malah yang _dapet_ duluan! Curang. Udah tau kalo _Mang Sabur _enak piscoknya—"

"SAKURAA!ELO SALAH FOKUS LAGIII!"

.

.

.

Sakura—gadis berambut bubble gum itu hanya bisa menggaruk 'awkward' tengkuknya. Menampilkan cengiran dipadu dengan wajah-aku-salah-apa-dengan watadosnya.

"Gomen,saya lagi ngidam es piscok Sensei!"

Batin guru yang berada didepannya-pun lantas menjerit.

_Terus, gua harus jungkir balik dan bilang 'Wow' gitu?!_

Ups, *Author salah fokus-lagi.

TERUS APA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA TU NASKAH DRAMA YANG-sungguh-JAUH BANGET DARI MASALAH PISCOK?!-Itu enggak salah fokus-

"Saya udah lama lagi ngincer piscoknya Ki Sabur. Nyari infonya kemana-mana. Alamat tempatnya dimana. Dan saya ngebayangin,'Style' pisangnya dipotong ato dibiarin, 'ukuran' coklat yang menyelimuti pisangnya, 'enak'nya dikasih(pernak-pernik) banyak keju apa ceres apa susu. Dan 'wangi(Baca:Rasa)'nya enak apa engak!"

Seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran sang guru, Sakura menanggapi tanpa diminta. Walau kelihatannya malah jadi curcol.

Hello, ini latihan Drama Pensi untuk yang keberapa kali loh. Dan gadis ini masih aja salah? Kemarin dia bilang _'Go-men, perutku sakit!', 'Gomen Sensei,Saya lagi suka Burger Ci**ri_ !' _'Saya lagi _mupeng_ Es Krim Goreng!' 'Sensei,Saya ngebayangin Mie Ayam SHDri!','Rujak Medan!','Es kuwut Sensei!','Sensei!Sensei!' _–bah! Emangnya dia lagi mempromosikan wisata kuliner?!

Gelak tawa sekelas terdengar, membuat sang Sensei Iruka semakin memanas. Ditambah lagi, Gadis didepannya hanya –uh-menunjukkan-wajah-sok-polos.

"Jadi,boleh saya duduk Iruka-sensei?"

Sumpah. Iruka ingin sekali menelan gadis ini hidup-hidup.

Dan setelah ceramah singkat-karena sang guru sudah sangat bosan untuk memberi ceramah setiap latihan-yang intinya, harus serius!Harus berlatih lagi!Pemeran tidak bisa diganti dan lain-lainnya, Sakura-gadis yang menduduki bangku kelas 9 itu-berjalan dengan santai ke tempatnya. Disambut oleh 2 gadis yang salah satu menjadi lawan mainnya tadi.

"Jadi—" temannya yang berambut pirang ponytail terkekeh. Mengabaikan adegan salah satu drama yang sedang dimainkan.

"Lo masih enggak bosan dengerin ceramah lagi?"

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti,"Yang ada Iruka-sensei yang bosan memberikan ceramah"

Ketiganya tertawa.

"Uh,Sakura,"gadis berambut indigo yang merupakan lawan mainnya tadi mencoba berhenti tertawa. Hanya untuk memberikan sebuah pertanyaan,

"Kau benar-benar enggak suka drama ini ya?"

Seketika, tawa gadis musim semi itu berhenti. Digantikan oleh seringai tipis-yang entah kenapa juga muncul rona merah?-.

"Tentu saja! Drama ini kekanakkan!Aku mengutuk siapa saja yang membuat naskahnya!"

Apa-apaan tuh. Drama konyol yang mengisahkan gadis sedang jatuh cinta. Terjebak dalam lingkup yang disebut 'Friend Zone'. Konflik. Cinta segitiga. Hah,memuakkan. Mainstrean. Terlalu sinetron. Apa-apaan peran tidak bisa diganti?

Bunuh. Bunuh dia. Sakura muak. Dan kedua temannyapun menyetujui. Ino menyetujui dengan tingkah yang hampir sama seperti Sakura, sementara Hinata yang dengan anggukan kecilnya yang menggebu(?).

Jujur. Sakura sangat tidak suka. Selain sinetron,sungguh, _kokoro_-nya terasa di rembus berjuta anak panah. Intinya, ia terasa tersindir. Lebih jelasnya, konyol sekali jika drama itu mirip entah kenapa 'agak' dengan kehidupannya. Ingat, 'agak'.

Sakura mengumpat semua. Naskah drama, orang pembuat skenario, Iruka-sensei, dan kehidupannya yang entah kenapa terlalu sinetron dan seperti novel. Hal-lo? Apa ini karma?

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata yang menyadari aura kelam yang menyelimuti gadi berambut pink itu mengalihkan topik yang dibuatnya sendiri. Good Girl,Hinata!

"Kau bawa bukumu'kan? Aku dan Ino-chan mau lihat!"

Menghela nafas, Sakura mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang lebal dan tebal dengan Cover 'Gadis kecil memeluk Kelinci' nuansa hitam putih.

"Ini. Tapi baru ditambah beberapa".

Kedua temannya mengangguk tak masalah. Toh, mereka memang tidak niat menyaksikan orang yang berlatih drama. Dan karena itu mereka menyuruh sahabatnya ini membawa buku yang ia tulis sendiri.

Tapi bukan sembarang buku. Bukan novel atau cerita. Terserah kalian ingin membayangkannya apa.

Duduk tenang, ke dua gadis berbeda mata itu sudah mulai larut dengan isi buku itu. Membuka halaman dari awal walau mereka sudah sering membacanya. Membaca buku _ini _perlu dihayati, itulah pikir mereka. Selalu membaca dari halaman awal adalah penghayatan.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka berdua membaca tulisaan yang jelas dengan tinta warna-warni.

_._

.

_**This book **_

_**Aspecially**_

_**For**_

**Nami****Kaze**** Naruto**

'_**Selama disini aku mendapat hal-hal yang menarik. Teman-teman,pengalaman-pengalaman lucu. Yah, walau rata-rata itu adalah pengalaman yang masih bisa dibilang kekanakan,bocil,tapi tetap saja menarik. Senyum,tertawa,menangis,ngambek? Apa lagi?itu semua adalah masa kanak-kanak kita yang penuh taw. Yang membangun diri kita menjadi pribadi yang berbeda.**_

_**Guys, I will Never Forget You All**_

_**Aku sayang kalian. Kalian sayang enggak sama aku?***_**Idih,haha*'**

_**-YearBookMemories'**_

_**.**_

**~TbC~**

**Or**

**Delete?**

Author note: Oke. Akhirnya beres juga. Bagaimana ceritanya? Jelas,Aneh dan lain-lain yang berbau ancur? Karena Author anak baru, sangat mengharapkan review2 dari para readers semua. Ya, buat masukkan dan kritikan dan saran atau apalah.

Sebelumnya,

Hai Minna-san! Kenalin Author Akunnya udah ada lama tapi baru sempet publish sekarang . keadaan memungkinkanku untuk sulit mengetik. Sebenarnya udah ngetik banyak cerita yang sekarang memenuhi doc author. Tapi kendalanya, ada yang kehapuslah, males ngetiknya lah, nge-stuck ditengah jalan lah dan lain-lain.

Oke. Cerita ini berjudul 'Scrap Book'*Udah tau* . Inspirasi thanks for my friends Scrap book! Sumpah scrap booknya itu minta dibeli! Ceritanya,...Author berharap para readers dapat menebaknya*digampol*.

Oke. Author tu suka yang berbau mistis,misteri,persahabatan,fantasi,action,dan lain-lain. Ini fanfic cuman ide yang sepintas lewat dan author mengatakannya ke teman sang pemilik scrapbook dan dia mau dibuatkan cerita tentang dia.

Yap jadi begitulah alasan fic ini dibuat.

Oke , author minta maaf pada author2 yang aku sering baca ficnya tapi jarang ngereview. Maklum, susah kalo diblokkir sama internet positif*Hiks,pundung* baru kali inin aja bisa publish. author tau ini fic sangat tidak menarik, tapi sekali lagi, author mohon pada kalian untuk sepatah dua kata reviewnya untuk menyemangati author aga bisa ngotak-ngatik situs2 yang tidak dapat dibuka#lah? *sungkem*

Panggilan author terserah manggil apa. Aya,Haem,tapi teman-teman sekolahku manggilnya 'kuproy'

Sip, sekian dari Author. Sampai jumpa minna-san!


End file.
